


Karlnap smut and fluff

by plutotypes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smut, just straight porn, mostly top sapnap, with some fluff because yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutotypes/pseuds/plutotypes
Summary: its just what it looks likeIF ANY OF THE CC IN THIS FIC SAY THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT IT WILL BE TAKEN DOWN
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 35
Kudos: 780





	1. Church sex

Sapnap looked at the bright building in front of him, he smirked, staring at the limp body built into the cross on the front. He had been sent up to Earth years ago, given a simple job to just change a few souls onto the correct path to hell. Pretty simple, until he was given a job to corrupt a preacher.

Usually Sapnap could easily corrupt any of the souls he was told to but preachers were much harder. They dedicated their entire life to "the lord" so suddenly changing their entire life purpose was gonna be difficult.

But Sapnap, with his big ego, took on the challenge. He walked past all of the leaving members of the Church and walked into the main hall. It was practically empty now, all that stood was the preacher he was assigned to and some church goer that he couldn't give two shits about.

He waltzed up to the two and spoke. "Hey father, can I talk with you for a bit?" The preacher looked at him in slight surprise while the other glared at him. I mean, he did just rudely interrupt their conversation but he didn't care.

"Uh, sure! Mary, thank you for coming. I'll see you next Sunday!" He politely dismissed the lady and turned to the new person. "How may I help you? I don't think I've seen you here before?"

Sapnap now took this chance to get a good look at what he was working with. The man had fluffy brown short hair that matched his brown eyes. He was a tad bit shorter than the demon but only if you looked close enough. He also wore the basic preacher attire, black shoes, pants, and shirt, with the stiff collar and simple white square in the center. He was pretty good looking in Sapnap's eyes, which made this job even better.

"Yeah, you could say that Father..." he trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Jacobs! But you can just call me Karl!" He answered cheerfully, Sapnap's grin widened at the innocence that he could practically feel radiating off the other.

"Well Jacobs, I wanted to ask you a few questions. If you wouldn't mind."

"Oh no, not at all!" Karl then moved to a nearby seat and patted the spot next to him invitingly. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, you've dedicated your whole life to the Church, correct?" Karl nodded, "Have you ever thought of going against it?"

Karl's eyes widened in shock at the sudden question, "What? No, of course not!" He cleared his throat and composed himself before speaking again, "Why do you ask that? Are you having struggles with your faith?"

The demon smirked and looked the preacher up and down, "Not at all, Father." Sapnap leaned in closer and noticed the other quickly look down at his lips, making the hell spawn smile wider. "But have you ever thought of just risking it all, just for one moment?"

Karl swallowed, "I-I mean, maybe for a brief second or so..." Sapnap smirked feeling the others resolve slowly fall apart.

The taller one then leaned in next to the other ear and spoke in a low tone, "Why don't we risk it, hm?"

Karl's breath hitched and he closed his eyes trying to regain his composure, but when rough lips made contact with his neck it all crumbled down. He quickly grabbed onto the others shirt and silently whined.

Sapnap chuckled against his neck "Wow, for being a preacher I thought you would put up more of a fight. But you were quite easy to break."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, fun fact for you, Jacobs. I'ma demon."

"What?! N-no you can't be! I-I-" Sapnap chuckled and licked a stripe up the others neck making him gasp silently.

"Oh it's real, when I first found out I was being assigned a preacher I thought they would put up quite the fight but you, you're pretty much a child's game." Sapnap quickly moved the other to sit on his waist, making him gasp once again in surprise. "It's almost like you have been wanting this for a while now huh? Been praying for someone to take you like I am now, to make you submit. But you wouldn't have to be forced would you? All you needed was the opportunity and you would be on your knees in seconds. It's funny, honestly. A preacher, just begging to be used like the sinner he is."

Karl moaned quietly and moved to hide his bright red face in Sapnap's neck. "Just say the word, and I'll give you what you want." He purred to him gruffly.

"Wh-what?" He spoke, and Sapnap chuckled.

"Tell me you want to submit."

Karl swallowed nervously and closed his eyes in embarrassment, "I-I, I want to submit, please." He mumbles quietly into the other's neck.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, baby." Sapnap said as he grabbed the others waist and slowly grinded into him.

"Please! Make me submit please! I want to be yours!" He cried out with a moan, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes from the constant teasing.

Sapnap chuckled darkly, "There's that voice, name's Sapnap by the way. Why don't you try moaning that out of your pretty little mouth next time." He gripped onto Karl's waist tighter and rolled his hips against his more, making the other shake and moan in pleasure.

"Sapnap please, j-just..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence making the taller smirk.

"What's that, baby? I don't know what you want unless you tell me." He continued to grind their hips together, loving the small noises falling out of the others mouth.

"Please just f-fuck me please, I can't take this anymore! I just want to feel you." And there went the final wall, Sapnap smiled wide, sharp canines showing as he chuckled at the whimpering other's words.

"Get on your knees." That's all Karl needed to hear before he quickly moved off the demons lap and onto the floor in between his legs. Sapnap gripped onto the fluffy brown hair and pulled slightly making the other moan. He moved his hand out of the hair and to his cheek slowly, the smaller closed his eyes and leaned into the touch but opened them again when he felt a thumb prodding against his lips. "Such a pretty mouth, can't wait to see it begging for release."

Karl moaned when rough lips latched onto his own. He moved his hands up to Sapnap's neck, making small noises as sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip. He moaned into the kiss when a tongue slipped itself inside his mouth. Sapnap continued to explore the others mouth as he quickly worked on unbuttoning his pants with one hand. Karl was brought out of his kiss induced haze when he heard the sound of a zipper.

The two pulled away, Karl panting as he watched Sapnap lean back and pull himself out of his pants. The more dominant one moved his arms to rest on the back of the seat casually as the other starred in slight shock at the member in front of him.

"Get to work." Sapnap said as he waited casually while staring at the other. Karl looked up nervously at the other for a second before leaning forward. He wrapped his soft palm around the demon's cock and bit his lip, slowly giving a few kittenish licks. It was obvious this priest hadn't indulged himself in something such as this, but Sapnap gave in to helping him out.

Hand in his hair, he waited for his mouth to open, and pushed him down onto his dick easily. Karl tried to suppress his gag reflex, and Sapnap grinned as he attempted to fill his small mouth all the way.

Karl moved his hands onto Sapnap's knees to support himself as his head was slowly pushed up and down. The demon threw his head back and groaned when the other moaned slightly, causing vibrations to run along his member.

When Sapnap moved his head back to look at the preacher he was taken slightly off guard when he was met with him looking up at him, tears in his eyes as he tried to take more of the demons dick into his mouth.

"Fuck, Karl-" He groaned and then pushed Karl's head down all the way until he felt his nose press against his abdomen. The smaller coughed and gagged more as he felt Sapnap's cock press against the back of his throat.

Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks and he was held down by the other until his head went fuzzy. Karl gasped when his head was pulled completely off of the fallen angels dick. The priest coughed and panted, trying to regain his composure as the other simply stared.

After Karl had calmed down a bit he looked back up to Sapnap who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Go lean over the podium for me." Sapnap said, gently petting the pastors now messed up hair. The flushed boy then stood up on wobbly legs and made his way to the podium on the stage.

He laid there against the cool wooden platform nervously until he felt two rough hands grab onto his waist. He felt pressure against his back as the other leaned over him to latch back onto his neck. Karl moaned softly and he pushed his hips back against the devils hard cock.

Sapnap chuckled "Greedy aren't we?" he said as he pulled the pastors black shirt out of his pant's and ran his hand up the smallers toned stomach. Karl ducked his head between his shoulders as cold, calloused hands explored his torso. He closed his eyes and panted at the different sensations on his stomach and back.

"Sapnap, please.." He whined out as the hands started to venture lower. Sapnap only responded with a low chuckle as he finally moved to the priest belt buckle. Karl sighed in relief when he heard the familiar noise of his belt being undone, the demon made quick work of pulling down the black dress pants since he was beginning to get impatient also.

Karl was taken slightly off guard when a rough hand wrapped around his now exposed dick. With the new stimulation the smaller couldn't seem to stop the noises spilling out from his mouth. He felt his vision slowly start to blur as he fell into a lust filled haze, where his only thoughts were 'more more more.'

He couldn't hold in the loud moan when thick fingers pressed against his entrance suddenly. "F-fuck! Sapnap please please pl-" Karl stopped his mantra when he felt a finger slip in all the way, he moaned loudly and went limp against the podium.

"Wow, you really are new to this huh? I only put one in and you're already unable to move." Sapnap teased and he went to add a second finger.

"M-more please, Sap-" The shorter begged out as he felt more tears trail down his face.

"Shhh it's okay, Jacobs." The more composed male said softly, leaning back to watch as he stretched the other out.

After a few minutes of constant small moans from Karl while Sapnap prepped him, the demon was now three fingers deep and decided it was enough. He slipped his fingers out making the other whine loudly and he pushed back against the other.

"Be patient Karl." the demon spoke as he moved one hand to the others waist and one to help line himself up. Karl let out an impatient moan when he felt the sudden blunt feeling against his ass. The taller chuckled "If you're gonna be impatient with it then..."

The priest's mouth fell open in a silent scream when Sapnap suddenly pushed himself fully inside. After two seconds he finally let out a loud groan and moved one hand back to grab onto the wrist holding onto his waist.

Both of the boys panted as they waited for Karl to adjust. After a small moment of the fallen angel leaving small kisses on the others back and neck, the pastor pushed back against the other, silently asking for him to move.

Sapnap smirked against the others neck as he leaned back and tightened his grip on the smallers waist with one hand and moved the other to his hair.

Before Karl could process the new position, his head was jerked back as Sapnap started to slam into him. The not-so holy man's eyes rolled back into his skull as he yelled out in pleasure.

The priest's loud moans echoed throughout the Church along with the fast noises of skin on skin. Sapnap was not letting up on his brutal pace, slamming into the other, gripping onto his waist so tight that there was bound to be bruises later.

"Look at you. A priest, getting fucked by a demon, in a Church of all places. To think that before you thought of this as a place to worship God, but now the only thought on your mind is how good my cock feels inside you." Sapnap moved his hand from Karl's hair to his waist with his other hand. He then suddenly raised his hand and brought it down hard onto the Priest ass.

Karl moaned loudly at the sudden sharp pain and started to chant out "please please please please-" not knowing what he was begging for but just wanting something more. He gasped when a hand gently wrapped around his throat, not enough to choke him, just to apply some pressure.

His head was tilted to the side in order for Sapnap to be able to reach his lips. The two shared a rough kiss, muffling the many sounds coming from the preacher. Once they disconnected the devil stayed pressed against the other as he continued to fuck into him.

Karl began to feel the hot coil pool in his stomach and started to warn the other, "Coming coming coming-" he chanted, not being able to form a coherent sentence. The demon understood and moved his hand from his neck to pump his neglected cock.

The shorter was sent over the edge in the matter of seconds, stiffening up in pleasure as he let out a silent scream. Sapnap felt him tighten around him and came not far after, groaning as he buried himself deep inside the other.

After a few seconds Karl went limp against the podium, not being able to support himself anymore. Sapnap panted and gently slipped out of the other and tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up. He silently helped dress the other who grimaced at the gross feeling between his legs.

Karl turned himself around carefully, limping slightly, to look at the other. Both of them fixed their clothes in silence, until Karl finally spoke.

"So, uh... what happens now?"

"Well, I got my job done so I would usually leave, but somethings telling me you don't want me to." He said smiling slightly.

"W-what? No, I uh.. If you have to leave then I wouldn't care- Not that I wouldn't care if you stayed! I just-" Karl was cut off when Sapnap gently grabbed his chin and pulled him into a soft kiss. When they pulled away Karl stared at the other in slight shock.

"I'll see you here tomorrow." He kissed him again before he started to leave the Church, Karl stared after him in shock gently touching his lips.

"Don't leave me waiting, Jacobs!"


	2. Cat boy yuh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea

Karl sat at his computer, energy on high as always, as he chatted to his stream. Today's stream was more chill, he's just been talking to his chat while doing random tasks on the DreamSMP. Sometimes people like Sam or Tubbo would pop in and talk with him for a bit, but overall he's been by himself.

All of a sudden the peacefulness was interrupted by a huge gifted sub donation. The chat started zooming by in emotes, Karl starred at his monitor with all his donations pulled up in shock.

"Oh my god! Ghost, thank you so much for the 69 gifted subs!" Karl laughed slightly at the number then realization hit him when he looked back at the chat, they had hit their sub goal. "Oh no..." He then groaned, placing his head down on his desk. When he peaked back up at his chat all of them were chanting "Maid dress!"

"Ok ok chill chat," he chuckled nervously, "I did promise you all that if we reached the goal I would do a maid dress stream, and thanks to Ghost, next stream will be it." he laughed at the chats silent cheering, but he still silently dreaded the next stream.

After a few minutes longer of streaming he decided to end it there, on time his door opened behind him and he turned around to see Sapnap at the door.

Him and Sap have been living together for about a month now. They have been dating for almost a year, and recently decided to move in together. The community doesn't know, but the two haven't been worrying that much about telling them since pretty much all of them already suspect it.

"Hey, I'm gonna go meet up with some friends so I'll be gone for a bit. Do you want anything while I'm out?" Sapnap asked, walking up behind his boyfriend.

"No, I'm good. Thank you though Sappy." he smiled leaning back against the other as he massaged his shoulders.

"Ok, I'll be back soon," he leaned down and placed a kiss on the olders head, "love you."

Karl smiled and closed his eyes at the pleasant feeling that filled his chest, "Love you too."

Sapnap placed another soft kiss on the others head before walking out of the room. Once Karl heard the front door close in confirmation he was home alone, he quickly jumped out of his chair and went to their shared bedroom. He quickly moved over to the closet and grabbed the familiar black box from the shelf and sat it onto the bed.

He had never tried the outfit on before since he was too nervous, and he also told himself to wait until the sub goal was reached. With a deep breath, Karl gently pulled the lid off to reveal the black and white fabric. He was immediately met with the front of the dress. It was black with a white apron shaped pattern on the torso. White frilly material went off from the shoulders, and a small white bow was placed on the black high collar of the outfit. Almost as to make up for the tall collar, a heart shaped cutout was placed right onto the chest area.

Karl gently grabbed the dress and held it up, watching it all unfurl, to get a better look at the design. The white on the chest led down to a white srip of fabric that wrapped around the waist like a belt. The now visible sleeves showed the puffy shoulders that were cut off by fitting fabric on the rest of the arms that went into seemingly too big white wrist cuffs. The skirt of the dress had the continuing white that stopped at a firly bottom to show the apron shape, below that was the black fabric followed by the white fabric again at the very bottom. Karl could feel the material under the skirt to make it more puffy. He turned the dress to see a big white bow on the back of the waist with a white x on the back, and where the firly shoulder material continued on the straps of the top of the x.

He gently placed the dress down on the bed beside the box and pulled out the other items. Tall knee high black socks, and black garter straps that attached to the socks and had another clip to be attached to your underwear. Karl had thought about going all out and wearing womens lingerie also but had decided against it since he's going to be wearing this on stream, so instead he decided to just wear his nice fitting black boxers that Sapnap says is his favorite.

After laying all of the material out Karl began to strip out of his clothes to try on the outfit for the first time. After all of his clothes were removed and the boxers were on, he carefully slipped on the soft dress. Once he had got it fully on is when he realized exactly how short it was. He looked down at his pale legs to see that the dress had stopped a mid thigh. He blushed slightly as he pulled on the fabric trying to make it longer.

He gave up on pulling it and reached towards the black socks. He thought about sitting on the bed to put them on easier but he knew he would see himself in the mirror if he did, so in order to wait to see himself until the very end he stumbled slightly as he tried to put the socks on while standing. After a few close calls with falling down, he had got the socks on. Then pulling up the dress he grabbed the strands of fabric connected to the socks and clipped them to the front and back of the boxers.

After he was all done, he straightened out the fabric and made sure everything was on correctly. He then spotted the last item, a pair of fuzzy cat ears attached to a headband. He gently picked up the item and placed it onto his head. He adjusted his hair so it slightly covered the band, and to make sure it was still fluffy. Once Karl had decided he was finished, he took a deep breath and turned towards the mirror behind him.

When he finally saw himself he let out a small gasp. The dress shaped his body nicely and the thigh highs really helped bring it together. You could see where the thigh straps sunk into his thighs, showing of their size. The socks were the correct size but Karl has always known he's had thick thighs. He used to be self conscious about it but since he's been with Sapnap, the texan has shown lots of praise for their size. Everything looked really well and the cat ears seemed to bring it all together. He spun around in the mirror, running his hands along his sides in admiration. He bit his lip slightly at the thought of Sapnap seeing him in this, he wondered how he would react.

Little did he know, in the midst of his day dreaming, Sapnap had returned home. When Karl noticed something move in the mirror out of the corner of his eye, he looked up and gasped when he was met with his boyfriends shocked face.

Karl quickly whipped around to look at the other in the doorway. He felt his face heating up quickly as he began to grab the end of the dress and pull it down in embarrassment. "S-sapnap! You said you were going to be gone for a bit?!"

Sapnap shook himself from his shocked state and smirked at the flushed boy in front of him. "Plans got cancelled last minute," He began to walk closer to his flustered boyfriend, eyeing him up as he went, "I'm glad they did."

Once he was close enough, Sapnap gently grabbed onto the others waist and pressed himself close to him, tucking his face into his neck. "What's this all about?" The younger hummed.

"Uh- well, I promised to chat that if we reached our sub goal I would do a maid outfit stream so, uh- I-I wanted to try it on before the stream tomorrow so..." Karl gently gripped onto the others shirt as Sapnap began placing hot kisses along the smallers jawline.

"Were you just gonna try and hide this from me?"

"N-no! I just... I didn't know if you would like it or not..."

Sapnap grinned against his neck before moving his hands under the back of the dress to grab the olders clothed ass. Karl squeaked in surprise and moved his head to the others shoulder to try and hide his reaction. "Oh, I like this quite a lot baby."

In a quick movement, Sapnap hoisted Karl up by his thighs where he instinctively wrapped his legs around the others waist for support. The two quickly smashed their lips together in a hot and feverish kiss as the taller carried them to the bed.

Karl gasped as he was thrown softly onto the mattress where the texan immediately crawled on top of him, latching their lips back together. Small but muscular arms wrapped around Sapnap's neck to hold them together as hands explored the light brunette's body. Rough hands kneaded at soft thighs in admiration, drawing soft noises from the submissive boy.

Sapnap moved to start placing kisses along his lover's jawline before shuffling to move between the thick thighs. Karl looked down with hooded eyes as soft kisses were placed against his skin. "S-sapnap, ple-" The older was interrupted by a sudden moan as sharp teeth gently sunk into his flesh.

Sapnap chuckled against the now red skin and continued to lick, kiss, and bite at the soft thighs, drawing more and more sounds from the other as he squirmed in pleasure. Dark marks blossomed across the pale skin as the dark brunette continued to attack the others thighs.

Karl, getting impatient, grabbed onto the dark hair between his thighs and tugged slightly to try and tell the other that he wanted more. The boy whined when he got the opposite of what he wanted.

Sapnap removed his mouth from the marked skin and looked up at the other. "Hands above your head for me honey." He spoke softly.

Karl whined slightly as he obeyed and moved his hands up above his head. He gripped onto the sheets and arched his back when Sapnap tucked his head farther up the skirt of the dress to leave marks closer to the others crotch. With the new, and more sensitive area now being covered with dark red and purple marks, more louder and desperate moans fell out of the smallers mouth.

Karl felt a hot tongue right next to his crotch and felt his frustration rise. "Sapnap please! Just fuck me already please!" He begged, tears starting to fill his eyes. Tears fell and a loud moan echoed through the room as Sapnap bit harshly into the sensitive flesh.

"Be patient Jacobs, or I'll make you wait longer." Sapnap threatened darkly. Karl bit his lip hard to try and distract himself from wanting to yell out, tears gently fell down his flushed cheeks due to the nonstop teasing. The texan went back to praising the others thighs, marks being left on the insides of the sensitive skin. After a bit more teasing and marking, Sapnap moved up to latch their lips together.

The two pushed against each other in an impatient and lustful way, teeth clashing together and several different moans, whines, and grunts falling from both of their mouths. Karl practically sobbed in relief when he felt Sapnap unclip the strands connecting the socks to his boxers and pull off the clothing article carefully in order to keep the socks on.

Sapnap gently kissed away the tears as a silent apology as he massaged the sensitive thighs. He then moved down and placed a few soft kisses on the exposed part of his chest before speaking, "Turn around on all fours for me, and keep the dress on."

Karl quickly flipped over as the younger grabbed the familiar bottle from the bedside dresser. After the sound of a cap opening followed by the metallic clang of Sapnap taking off his belt and pants, the smaller felt a pang of panic as he looked over his shoulder to see the other slicking up his thick hard cock.

"Wait- aren't you gonna prep me?" He asked nervously, not that he wasn't ok with it, he just didn't expect it.

"Well you have been a bit deserving of a small punishment have you?" Sapnap flipped up the skirt and grabbed onto the plump ass with his non lube covered hand, "You did try to hide this from me, and you were going to let everyone else see you before I did."

Karl's face flushed bright red as he stuttered, trying to think of a response, but all his thoughts were cut off when he felt the blunt head of Sapnap's dick pressing against his entrance. He moaned loudly and gripped the sheets, tucking his face between his arms.

The taller man gently rubbed his thumb along the others back where he was holding his waist in place, "You ok?" he asked lovingly. Karl nodded feverishly as he pushed back slightly against the other, wanting more.

Sapnap chuckled softly at the olders eagerness, "If you're gonna be impatient with it then..." all of a sudden he slammed forward, bottoming out completely with no warning.

"oH my fff-" Karl trailed off, squirming in pleasure as his mouth fell open and eyes rolled back slightly. Sapnap leaned down and placed soft kisses along the others neck as he waited for the other to adjust.

After a few moments passed and Karl's head cleared a bit so he could form some thoughts, he rolled his hips backwards, signaling the other to move.

Sapnap grunted as he began to move in and out of the other. He straightened his back and gripped both sides of the smallers waist before drastically changing his pace. He began to slam in and out of the other, loud and desperate moans rolled out from Karl's mouth as his eyes rolled back and drool fell from his mouth with tears falling from his eyes.

Sapnap moved one hand to grip onto the skirt of the dress to help pull the other back into his thrust, and one hand to pump the neglected member between the marked thighs.

"Please Nick- please just-" Karl didn't know what exactly he was begging for but it seemed like Sapnap did for him.

The younger slowed down and grinded his waist into the other, still pumping his dick fast. "Go on baby, come for me." He then went right back to slamming into the other, Karl could feel his thighs shaking from the force. A warm feeling pooled at his abdomen and he gripped onto the sheets tighter.

Sapnap shuffled to a new position and when he slammed back in, hitting Karls prostate dead on, the older screamed out in pleasure. White ropes painted the sheets and park of the dress, along with the other hand.

Sapnap gently slipped out of the other and sat against the headboard while Karl caught his breath. "You haven't came yet?" the worn out one said.

"It's ok honey, you did great. I didn't want to hurt you." he responded, gently petting the fluffy hair around the headband. Karl shuffled up between the others legs and blew hot air onto the still erect member. "Karl, you don't have to I-"

"Shh, you deserve it." he interrupted, licking a stripe up the side. Sapnap groaned and gripped onto the sheets next to him. Karl gently grabbed one of the others hands and placed it on his head, "I'll be ok, don't hold back."

The dark brunette petted the soft hair before slowly pushing his head down. Karl happily relaxed his throat as he was forced to deep throat the thick cock. Once he felt his nose press against the soft skin of the Texans abdomen, he softly hummed, sending vibrations through the member.

"Oh fuck-" Sapnap groaned, he started to make Karls head bounce up and down, gently trusting into the wet heat along with it. The older licked around the others dick as he was moved, holding onto the others knees for support.

Karl felt the others thrust getting more and more sloppy and decided to help push the other to the edge. He looked up with tear brimmed hooded eyes and made eye contact with Sapnap. The younger moaned and pushed the smallers head down all the way as he released down his throat.

Karl swallowed and held back his coughs until Sapnap let him pull off. After the couple had caught their breath, "Sorry, I should have warned you-" the taller was interrupted by the other gently pressing their lips together.

When the two separated, Karl groaned slightly, "Ugh, now I can't do the maid dress stream tomorrow."

"What, because I made you cum all over it?" he teased.

"No you nimrod, because you left marks all over my thighs!"

"Well I'm sorry that I gave these hams the love that they deserve!"

Sapnap gently squeezed Karl's thighs making both of the boys laugh. Once they had calmed down, the smaller gently placed his forehead against the others.

"I love you, Nick."

"Love you too, Karl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ausgusghs here you go you gremlins (jk I love y'all)


	3. Soft cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff (I'm writing this at 3 in the morning please forgive its shittiness)

Sapnap sat on the couch, lazily watching some random tv show he found. He had gotten tired from editing and decided to watch tv until Karl got done with his stream. Him and Karl have been living together for almost two years now, and he couldn't be happier. The two have been public for only a year since they wanted to make sure everything worked out before telling the community. Dream, George, Bad, and everyone else who is close to the couple have known for much longer and they actually convinced Bad to finally confess to Skeppy. 

The two haven't been together long, unlike Karl and Sapnap, and plan on taking it slow. As for Dream and George, the two has had the most secret relationship ever, they have told very few friends and don't plan on telling the community anytime soon even though they have been dating longer than the other two couples combined. Everyone was happy. Sapnap couldn't be happier.

But his boyfriend finally walking into the room after ending his stream was definitely a plus.

Karl groaned tiredly and plopped down beside his boyfriend. "How was the stream?" Sapnap asked after placing a gentle kiss onto the head on his shoulder.

"Good," Karl mumbled, snuggling closer, "m' tired... just wanna cuddle."

Sapnap chuckled and adjusted slightly, "hold up lemme lay down." Karl begrudgingly sat up and let his lover move. After a second, the Texan had laid down, head propped up on a pillow leaning against the armrest, "c'mer.."

Karl smiled and happily laid down on top of the others chest, cheek pressed into the soft fabric with the faint sound of a steady, familiar heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around the others waist and hummed contently.

"Comfy?" Sapnap asked softly, moving his hand to play with the others hair which he knew he loved.

Karl hummed happily and nuzzled into the others chest, "feels nice..." he closed his eyes with a faint smile, both ignoring the show on the screen.

Sapnap smiled and kissed his partners head before turning to the tv as he continued to play with Karl's hair. He wasn't really focused on the screen in front of him, but more thinking about the boy in his arms.

He couldn't be any luckier. To have someone as nice, funny, caring, beautiful, and as perfect as Karl. He remembered when they first got together, the awkward and flushed interactions over call, silent compliments and jokes tossed between the two. He remembers their first time meeting in person. They had both collapsed in each others arms in the middle of the airport, tears running down their faces as they laughed cheerfully not caring what anyone thought. Their first kiss was in that airport. So full of love and Sap knew then and there that he wanted to spend his life with this man. So much has happened since they have been together but their love has never changed, only grown stronger.

"I can hear you thinking." Karl interrupted the others train of thought, "What's up?"

Sapnap looked down at his lover to see him starring back, he smiled softly as he answered, "You." Karl scoffed and Sapnap watched as his face flushed slightly, "It's true, I'm thinking of how lucky I am."

"Yea yea you nimrod..." he mumbled nuzzling his face back into the others chest, "I love you.." he added softly.

Sapnap chuckled and gently moved the others head to place a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you too."

The two continued to lay in comforting silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Sapnap smiled softly when he heard a soft snore from the other. He reached for the remote and turned off the tv and closed his eyes, just focusing on the others soft breathing. 

Sapnap smiled and held the other closer remembering the small black box hidden in a rarely used drawer in their shared bedroom.

"Can't wait to spend my life with you, Karl Jacobs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how short this is just wanted to make something soft :]


End file.
